


I Wanna Dream

by seruphim



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, i dont know, it's Hard being a Jedi, that type of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seruphim/pseuds/seruphim
Summary: The young Jedi Knight has enough on her mind with Darth Angral holding the Republic's weapons against it. As she tries to stick to the path of the Jedi, memories of her homeworld cloud her thoughts and the doctor they picked up isn't doing anything to help her concentration.





	

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is—

“That’s an awful lot of concentrating you’re doing.”

Kihanda’s eyes opened and her gaze fell on Doc, the medic from the Resistance. “It’s meditation,” she corrected. Although it hadn’t been doing her much good lately. 

“Really? You seem more tense than meditative.”

Unfurling her legs, Kiha stood with a sigh. “There’s a lot on my mind.” The war, the Sith, her Master’s words. Since being trained as a Jedi, the young Togruta had done her best to live up to the Code, but it was not easy when her background came from so much more. She still dreamed of Shili’s red and white plains and of her people. Kihanda had never been able to shake the feeling of something missing since being given to the Jedi as a child.

“Hey.” Doc moved closer, the sudden warmth of his body breaking her concentration. His hand came up momentarily as if to reach for her before it wavered and fell back to his side. “I say we make a pretty solid team. We can handle anything the galaxy throws at us.” 

Kiha’s lips quirked upwards. “Don’t taunt the galaxy like that. Nature has a way of outmaneuvering you as soon as you take your eyes off of it.” 

It was Doc’s turn to grin, a mischievous glint alighting in his eyes. “You worried your eyes aren’t staying on the galaxy?”

If her skin wasn’t red, her fluster would have been more noticeable. That — he — was the crux of her issues right now. She couldn’t focus and it was because of him and she knew it. Since the moment they met, Kihanda felt some odd pull towards him. Maybe it was because the Code forbid these attachments, maybe it was because she hadn’t the chance to indulge her primal urges in a very long time, but whatever it was it needed to stop before she came to regret anything. 

“Something like that,” she finally murmured, not meeting his eyes this time.

Doc took another step closer, testing her boundaries and allowing his warmth to seep into the spaces between them. A burning sensation settled in the pit of her stomach, the kind that was common before a kill, when everything slowed and it was just her and her prey. Doc’s fingertips ghosted against her elbow before sweeping across her forearm and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

Kiha’s gaze lifted to realize he was a breath away, intense bronze eyes pinning her to the spot. Despite only being an inch or so taller than her, his presence felt overwhelming, invigorating, and nothing like the Force that guided her steps since birth.

No. This was not her path. She blinked, squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them anew. 

Maybe I can help with your concentration,” Doc ventured with one of his sly smiles. 

“I doubt it,” she breathed in reply before taking a step away and towards the door, disappearing through it with a mechanical hiss before he could say anything.


End file.
